While You Were Sleeping
by Arctic Banana
Summary: Bumblebee can't sleep, so Ratchet allows him to sleep in his room, unfortunately at the sacrifice of his own sleep.


**A note from the author:** Movie-verse, guest starring G1 characters at the end. To make sure there's no confusion because Ratchet refers to him as a sparkling and such, Bee's an adult already when this takes place, Ratchet just calls him a sparkling because he's so young. I think his actual age makes it funnier to imagine this happening, but that's just me.

I'll admit, I've done most of this stuff in my sleep. What I didn't do, my sister's done.

The song used is "Giving In" by Adema. I figured it was the worst song to wake up to if you're either not me or just really cranky. I hope I got the lyrics right...

I do not own Transformers or Adema. If I did, it would be so awesome.

* * *

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Bumblebee gently shook the medic out of stasis.

Ratchet's optics flared on as he awoke. "What's the matter, sparkling?" he asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep. Can I stay here with you?" he asked softly.

Ratchet sighed. "Sure. Just stay on your side."

Bumblebee smiled as he climbed overtop of the medic and lay down facing the wall on the other side of him. "G'night, Ratchet," he whispered.

"Night, sparkling," Ratchet responded as he drifted off to sleep. Ratchet wasn't asleep long. He woke up again when Bumblebee rolled over on top of him in his sleep. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in an irritated tone, loud enough to wake the young Autobot.

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked, blinking out of stasis.

"Get off!" Ratchet growled as he pushed Bumblebee off. "Stay on your side!"

Bumblebee's optics dimmed as he fell back into stasis. Eventually, Ratchet managed to get back to sleep as well. Then something woke him again. This time, Bumblebee was snuggling in his sleep. Ratchet sat up and pushed him back over onto his side. Not long after, the little mech scooted over and was snuggling again.

Ratchet stood up, walked across the room, and got a plush toy that he kept in case a sparkling should get scared or testy during a routine maintenance check or whatever else they should be in there for. He walked back over to the berth and pushed Bumblebee over, then held the toy in front of his face. After a short while, the yellow one somehow knew to reach out and grab it and snuggled against it.

He managed to fall asleep again. Then he awoke to a sharp pain in his thigh. Bumblebee had curled up into a fetal position, plush toy cuddled in his arms, and was kicking out at random, hitting Ratchet's thigh that happened to be in the line of fire. He pushed him over to face the wall and then lay back down. He heard a loud thump as Bumblebee began to kick again, hitting the wall. He glared at the young one and then attempted to ignore the sound so he could fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, Ironhide was in the next room over, and he wasn't particularly happy about having someone kick the wall while he was down for the night.

He began to pound on the wall, then screamed, "Quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" The combined sound was much louder than the sound the yellow Autobot made kicking the wall to begin with.

Bumblebee awoke from the sound of the pounding. "What's up with Mr. Sunshine? Doesn't he understand the concept of 'stasis'?" the yellow one grumbled as he rolled over away from the wall. He noticed Ratchet glaring at him. "What?" he asked, truly confused.

Somehow, Ratchet managed to get back to stasis once more. For a while, the young one remained still, until…

"Nuh!" Bumblebee uttered in his sleep as his arms and legs shot out in front of him and pushed Ratchet off the berth and onto the hard floor.

Ratchet sat upright and looked at Bumblebee, who had pulled his limbs back in and snuggled with the toy once more, as if he were perfectly innocent. He resisted the urge to beat the wee Autobot to death with a wrench, the only thing preventing him being his inability to think up an excuse for Optimus Prime as to why there was a small, yellow corpse in his room where there wasn't one before. Rather than risk getting woken in another foul manner, Ratchet scooted under the berth and fell asleep on the floor.

Not long afterwards, Bumblebee's radio began to blast loud rock music.

_"Take me under_

_(I'm killing all the pain)_

_I'm dying tonight_

_(I'm sick of all this faith)_

_Watch me crumble_

_(I'm killing all the pain)_

_I'm crying tonight_

_I'm giving in to you"_

"Mornin' already?" Bumblebee said cheerfully as he sat upright. "Wow, that was a nice stasis!" He stretched out and glanced down at Ratchet, who was peering out from under the berth. "Hey Ratchet, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked curiously.

"Bumblebee… What… the… hell…?" Ratchet asked angrily.

"I programmed my internal clock to tune into the local rock station when it's time for me to get up. It's kinda like an alarm clock," he explained. Ratchet stood up and walked over to his desk, grabbing a wrench. "Hey Ratchet, why are you glaring at me like that? And what are you going to do with that wrench?" Bumblebee asked.

"How's a 5-second head start sound to you?" Ratchet asked him through narrowed optics and clenched teeth.

Bumblebee gulped. "Sounds good to me…" He took off running and ran into the hall with the angry medic up his tailpipe.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were just randomly walking down the hall, when Bumblebee and Ratchet zipped past them both. They gave each other a look.

"Run, Bee!! Run for your life!!" they called to him.


End file.
